Leone
Leone was one of the older members of the assassination group, Night Raid. She excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. Leone is often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. Statistics *'Name': Leone *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Night Raid Assassin, Teigu User *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 53.6 kg (118 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 90-57-86 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Golden *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Blood Type': *'Attire': Black tube top, revealing white pants, black panties, white long arm warmers with golden cuffs, brown boots, and a white long scarf *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': *'Class': SS-Class *'Skills': Immense Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Immense Durability and Endurance, Master Assassin, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Animal King: Lionel (Enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance, Durability, Smell and Hearing, Regeneration) *'Weaknesses': Lacking when it comes to ranged combat and regenerating arms takes a long time. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Lion's Slash, Lion's Barrage, Lion's Leg Shot, Lion's Hammer Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Town level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': At least Class SJ *'Durability': At least Small Town level. Regeneration makers her hard to kill. *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Leone is a slim, voluptuous young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, white pants that reveals her black panties on the front and open thigh sides, a pair of long, white arm warmers with golden cuffs, brown boots and a white scarf around her neck. When she transformed, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. When her Teigu, Lionel, fused with her, her hair becomes longer, and ears a bit bigger, she also sports out lion-like feet and many areas of her body are covered with fur, overall having a more beast-like appearance. Personality She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, often seen shoving Tatsumi into her breasts, putting her feet on the table, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to Tatsumi and younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "onee-san". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she sometimes displayed, Leone is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, as said by Najenda who told her that she needs to change that habit. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Animal King: Lionel: A Support-type Teigu that takes the form of a belt. When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. Once using Lionel's transformation, it was shown that Leone became a deadly fighter. She was shown to easily keep up with Tatsumi while he used Incursio's armor, as they killed several Danger Beasts together as a training method. *'Regeneration': The trump card of Lionel, which granted its user high-speed regeneration that can heal/recover limbs/fatal wounds over time. By combining it with Cross Tail's abilities, the user could reattach their missing body parts such as arms, legs etc. *'Techniques': **'Lion's Slash': While equipped to Lionel, Leone uses her sharpened claws to strike an opponent, lacerating them in the process. **'Lion's Barrage': While equipped to Lionel, Leone attacks her opponent with a flurry of punches at close-range. **'Lion's Leg Shot': While equipped to Lionel, Leone delivers a powerful vertical kick (by running at supersonic speeds) to her opponent's torso (front or back), with enough force to send them flying. This is considered to be her ultimate attack. **'Lion's Hammer': Leone's second strongest attack using Lionel. She leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then she brings the heel of her foot down on the opponent's head. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Tatsumi *Akame *Lubbock *Chelsea Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Teigu User Category:Night Raid Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonists